musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Nolwenn Leroy
Nolwenn Leroy, née Nolwenn Le Magueresse le 28 septembre 1982 à Saint-Renan dans le Finistère, est une chanteuse française. Elle est connue pour avoir gagné la seconde édition de l'émission Star Academy en 2002. Biographie Nolwenn est d'origine bretonne et partage son enfance entre plusieurs régions du fait des déménagements familiaux. A 11 ans lors du divorce de ses parents elle part vivre avec sa mère et sa soeur à Saint-Yorre. Elle apprendra durant sa scolarité le violon, la harpe, le piano, le solfège et chantera dans une chorale. Elle resta pendant un an aux États-Unis sans voir sa famille pour ses études. Après une mission humanitaire au Mali, Nolwenn intégrera la faculté de droit de Clermont au cas où la chanson ne marcherait pas. Mais, elle sera plus intéressée par la musique. Elle sera fascinée par la professeur de chant de la Star Academy Armande Altaïl et décide de s'inscrire à ses cours sur Paris pendant 6 mois avant d'auditionner pour la seconde saison de l'émission. Elle se retrouvera face à Houcine en final et remportera l'émission le 21 décembre 2002. Le 4 mars 2003, Nolwenn sort son premier album éponyme où Pascal Obspio, Lara Fabian ou encore Laurent Voulzy ont participé à la conception. Ce fut un succès et il se classe premier au chart dès sa sortie. En 2004, elle remporte le NRJ Music Award de la Révélation francophone. En 2005 et 2009, elle sort deux albums qui n'auront pas le même succès que le premier album mais plairont au public. En 2010, Nolwenn impose ses idées auprès de sa maison de disque et réussit à produire un album reprenant les chansons celtiques. C'était un pari risqué mais l'album, Bretonne, connaît un immense succès dès sa sortie. Pour promouvoir son quatrième album, la chanteuse n'hésite pas à faire tous les festivals bretons et les festivals d'été dont les Francofolies. Elle exporte même son album aux États-Unis. En 2012, dans la continuation de Bretonne, Nolwenn sort Ô filles de l'eau avec des chansons originales qu'elle a en partie écrite. Vie personnelle Depuis janvier 2008, elle est en couple avec le tennisman français Arnaud Clément. Anecdotes *C'est une écuyère accomplie. Elle possède un étalon, et s'est d'ailleurs produite lors du 50ème Gala des Artistes avec Alexis Grüss en décembre 2011. (Performance) *Elle fait partie de la troupe des Enfoirés depuis 2006. *En 2004, lors d'une émission médicale sur TBN aux États-Unis, le neurologue F. Carrick présente le rapport de ses recherches en musicothérapie : il aurait prouvé les effets bénéfiques de la voix de la chanteuse sur les lésions cérébrales (influences au niveau corporel et sensoriel). La diffusion de l'extrait du titre 14 février a provoqué une envolée des commandes dans le pays (50e ventes sur Amazon Amérique) et un épuisement qui conduit Universal à presser d'urgence un million d'albums. *Elle est la marraine de la Fondation Abbé-Pierre pour le logement des défavorisés depuis mars 2006. Et elle est également la marraine de l'Association de sauvegarde du patrimoine des phrases et balises. *Depuis 2011, elle est l'égérie de la marque Pantenne en France. *Elle est présente dans certaines publicités : Nintendo 3DS. *Elle a sa statue de cire au musée Grévin depuis le 8 octobre 2002. *Elle a prêté sa voix pour la Fée des Dents dans le film d'animation de Dreamworks "Les Cinq Légendes" sorti le 28 novembre 2012. Discographie 'Nolwenn (2003)' right|200px Immédiatement après sa victoire, Nolwenn enregistre son premier album studio avec la collaboration de grands noms de la chanson française (Pascal Obispo, Lara Fabian, Lionel Florence, Laurent Voulzy). Cet album sera certifié double disque d'or en France pour 550 000 exemplaires et disque d'or en Suisse. Nolwenn se vendra à plus de 650 000 exemplaires en tout, et les singles sont Cassé qui sera classé numéro un des ventes, Une femme cachée, Suivre une étoile et Inévitablement. #Cassé #Être une femme #Suivre une étoile #Inévitablement #Jure-moi #Vu d'en haut #Ce qu'il nous faudrait #Une femme cachée #Finir contre toi #Rayer l'émotion inutile #14 février #Qui mieux que moi 'Histoires naturelles (2005)' #Nolwenn Owho !right|200px #L'enfant cerf-volant #Reste encore #Mon ange #Histoire naturelle #Rien de mieux au monde #Mystère #Les Chimères #Le Rêve des filles #Endormie #London Fantasy #Mélusine #J'aimais tant l'aimer 'Le Cheshire Cat & Moi (2009)' #Le Cheshire Catright|200px #Faut-il, faut-il pas? #Mademoiselle de la gamelle #Feel good #Cauchemar #Valse au sommet #Parfaitement insaisissable #You get me #Textile schizophrènie #Amis des jours de pluie #Safe and sound Titres additionnels version collector: #Ici c'est moi qui commande #Aucune idée Titre Bonus sur iTunes: #Me and you 'Bretonne (2010)' #Tri Martolodright|200px #La Jumpent de Michao #Suite Sud-armoricaine #Greensleeves #Brest #Bro gozh ma zadoù #Mná na h-Éireann #Ma Bretagne quand elle pleut #Je ne serai jamais ta Parisienne #Karantez Vro #Le Bagad de Lann-Bihoué #Dans les prisons de Nantes #Rentrer en Bretagne Titres additionnels Édition Deluxe de 2011: #Moonlight Shadow #Scaborough Fair #Whiskey in the Jar #Siúil A Rúin #To France #Amazing Grace #Dirty Old Town 'Ô filles de l’eau (2012)' #Davy Jonesright|200px #Juste pour me souvenir #Ophélia #Sixième continent #Homeland #J'ai volé le lit de la mer #À la vie à la mort #Aux filles de l'eau #Limitless #Ahès #Sur mes lèvres #Tout a une fin #D'émeraude Titres Bonus sur iTunes et Digipack: #Davy Jones (English version) #Lost again Récompenses *2002 : Star Academy (saison 2) *2004 : NRJ Music Award: Révélation francophone *2012 : NRJ Music Award: Meilleure vente d'album francophone de l'année Galerie Sortie Nolween 2.jpg|Avec Arnaud Clément (Rolland Garros 2012) Nolween 3.jpg|Aux NRJ Music Awards 2012 Nolween 4.jpg|Aux Victoires de la musique 2012 lors de sa prestation Nolween 5.jpg|Aux Victoires de la musique 2012 Nolween 6.jpg|Avec l'abbé Pierre Photoshoot Nolwenn Leroy 1.jpg Nolwenn Leroy 2.jpg Clips Vidéos Nolwenn thumb|left|270px|Cassé - Nolwenn Leroythumb|right|270 px|Une Femme Cachéethumb|left|270px|Suivre une étoile - Nolwenn Leroythumb|right|270 px|Inévitablementthumb|left|270 px|Le dernier mot Histoires naturelles thumb|left|270px|Nolwenn Ohwo ! - Nolwenn Leroythumb|right|270px|Histoire naturelle - Nolwenn Leroythumb|left|270 px|Mon ange - Nolwenn Leroy Le Cheshire Cat & Moi thumb|left|270px|Faut-il, faut-il pas ? - Nolwenn Leroy Bretonne thumb|left|270px|Mná na h-Éireann - Nolwenn Leroythumb|right|270px|La Jument de Michao - Nolwenn Leroythumb|left|270px|Tri Martolod - Nolwenn Leroy Ô filles de l’eau thumb|left|270 px|Juste Pour Me Souvenir - Nolwenn Leroythumb|right|270 px|Sixième Continent thumb|left|270 px|Ophélia Autres Les Enfoirés [[Fichier:Enfoirés 2006 Le temps qui court|thumb|left|270 px|Le temps qui court (2006)]] [[Fichier:Enfoirés 2008 L'amitié|thumb|right|270 px|L'amitié (2008)]] thumb|left|270 px|Ici les Enfoirés (2009) thumb|right|270 px|Si l'on s'aimait, si (2010) thumb|left|270 px|On demande pas la lune (2011) thumb|right|270 px|Encore un autre hiver (2012) thumb|left|270 px|La chanson du bénévole (2014) Autres oeuvres caritatives thumb|left|270px|Des Ricochets (Paris Africa) Performances "live" thumb|left|300px|Mná na h-Éireann (en duo avec Andrea Corr)thumb|right|300px|Tri Martolod (Victoires de la Musique 2012) Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Musicienne